musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gang Shit Records
| founder = Georgi Zhechev | location = Brixton, London | num_employees = Full-time: 200 Part-time: 250 (both excluding artists) | genre = Rap & R&B | parent = East Park Music | website = gangshitrecords.com }} Gang Shit Records is an independent international rap label, rap music production company, artist management company and tour management company exclusively for rappers. The label is headquartered in London and in total has 6 offices around the world. The label is a proponent of the contentious 360 record deals. The label has been nominated and won multiple prestigious awards in the industry, and has had over 30 charting hit singles in multiple countries worldwide but particularly in the USA, Canada, the UK, France and Germany. History Founded on the 3rd of May 2017 after the short-lived Bad Bulgarian Records with a new focus just on rap. The label quickly grew by signing promising rappers scouted from YouTube and Soundcloud and using outlets such as Link Up TV and GRM Daily to promote their music. Hip Hop Hype|website=www.hiphophype.co.uk|language=en-GB|access-date=2017-11-14}} The rap label was founded in 2017, but has managed to have a notable amount of UK Urban chart hits and has amassed hundreds of millions of views on YouTube according to official Social Blade stats. Their first USA song was released in December 2017 going on to chart, and their first songs in France and Germany being released in February 2018. In January 2018 they hit 250 million views on Youtube Search for New Music Videos, Live Concerts & Original Shows|website=VEVO|language=en-us|access-date=2018-01-30}} Management & Touring The label has a unique business model in that the label also incorporates artist management and tour management services that allow it to admittedly increase their earnings and handle all their artist's needs in one place. Musical style and sub-genres With the most prominent sub-genres of music that the label has released being grime and hip hop as well as the currently popular UK Drill (a style of rap originating from the South-Side of Chicago in the 1970s), trap, cloud rap, and also delving into afrobeat and rap metal with the occasional RnB releases. The majority of the label's most successful releases are in the pop-rap genre. Official Charts Company|website=www.officialcharts.com|language=en|access-date=2017-11-01}} The label is also known for incorporating a variety of gun shots and sounds in their songs, they are also well known for integrating either 'gang shit' or 'gang' in the lyrics of many of their songs. The label is also known for its use of the piano in their rap tracks. Future Expansion & Acquisitions The label is planning to expand to the USA, France and Germany in 2018 with songs from the USA branch already released in late December 2017 and have managed to get into the USA Billboard rap charts. The label is also releasing its own Rap promotion channel in Spring 2018. Gang Shit Records is also rumored to be planning expansions to Ireland and Canada in 2019. Office Locations * London, United Kingdom * Paris, France * Berlin, Germany * Ottawa, Canada * Seattle, USA * Manchester, United Kingdom References Category:Music production companies Category:British record labels